Kadan
If there's no justice for the common people, there shall be no peace for the noble houses- Kadan, founding congress of the Communist Front Both a teleporter psychic and a guerrilla fighter, Comandante Kadan is a founding member of the Communist Front, a fervent Marxist and one of the many rebels that make up the alliance of revolutionaries commonly referred to as the UPC. By most accounts he is a friendly man, always inserting poorly timed jokes into whatever conversation he's currently taking a part in. Yet despite maintaining a mostly friendly demeanor, anyone who spends enough time with this communist will soon notice how his hands are always close to his laser pistol or whatever other weapon he has. An avid reader of Karl Engel's academic texts and an avid supporter of Rosa Jacoby's political goals, Kadan believes that the Imperial Houses are a boulder on the back of the sector's working people and that the UPC's revolutionary goals impose on them the necessity of an armed struggle against the noble houses and corporations that maintain the current system. Despite his open advocacy for violent revolution, Kadan maintains that they should be open to the idea of embracing defectors from the noble houses. He does not care for moral debates on whether nobles are individually good or evil, since the real problem that the UPC should focus on is dismantling the concrete political and economic structures that maintain the current class system, and any who understand that as the real problem facing the sector should be welcome to the revolution. Biography Yes, comrade, I was born on that flarkhole Hiera. Still, I promise I won't bite you - Quick exchange during the Tanez Riots Not much is known about Kadan's early life aside from the fact that he was born on the Imperial world of Hiera and that he has received formal training on a Serpens psychic academy in order to control his MES. All that is known is that he has been connected to Yakiyahn workers movements for many years, and that after just barely surviving through the Imperial repression that came after the Yakiyahn general strike he played a small part on the ensuing Tanez riots. After witnessing the heroic actions of the AWU during the incident, Kadan formed a small urban militia that would later be transformed into the organization known as the Communist Front. Since then, he has been dedicating most of his time into turning the rag-tag group of workers that originally composed the CF into an effective fighting force capable of posing an actual threat to Imperial and Corporate repression. He has been leading one of the largest CF cells into sabotage/skirmish operations for as long as most people remember, and despite not being very active in the political debates that occur within the UPC, he maintains a firm support for Rosa Jacoby's proposals as well as any other comrade who maintains a radical stance on the necessity of revolutionary action against the Imperial Houses and the corporate sector. Education and Stats Not much is known about his formal education on Hiera, aside from the fact that he received some minor formal training on a Serpens academy in order to control his MES. Kadan is known as a decent shot, an experienced guerrilla leader and an enthusiastic teleporter. His psychic powers are level 1 personal apportation and proficient apportation Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members